Nightmares
by cellogrrl123
Summary: One Shot! Kurt keeps having nightmares and can Blaine help? Or will he need Sebastian's help as well to cure them? KLAINE! Kurt and Blaine share a room at Dalton and Sebastian is there too and has been constantly harassing them because he wants to get into Blaine's pants


NOTE: One shot! The idea came to me when coincidently, I had a nightmare. So Klaine. Nightmares. One Shot. Got it? Yes,good.

This also take place when Kurt is at Dalton, Klaine shares a room and Sebastian is actually there and has been trying to ruin their friendship since they met.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KLAINE BUT IF I DID THEY WOULD DO NAUGHTY THINGS EVERY NIGHT.

"Kurt! Kurt, please wake up! Please!"

Kurt's eyes groggily opened up and stared at Blaine's concerned face staring at him. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down from his gorgeous curls, to his gorgeous chin. He was obviously concerned and it hurt Kurt a little.

"Kurt, that's the third time this week you've had a nightmare. Are you sure you're alright?"

Kurt murmured. "Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. I just need some sleep." And he laid back down and pulled the comforter to his chin. But Blaine pulled it quickly away.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt, I'm not letting you sleep until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong, okay!", Kurt half-shouted. Blaine's eyes went wide and he turned to leave the room but beckoned Kurt to come with him.

"Wait! Just let me get ready. We don't want anyone seeing Kurt not looking his best, even at 2 in the morning." Kurt went to his wardrobe and pulled out a blue silk robe and combed his hair. He walked to Blaine and put on his brown slippers. Blaine turned his head and even he had to admit, Kurt was drop dead gorgeous even in the middle of the night.

Together they walked down the stairs of the third floor and headed down the hall to the nurse. Standing nonchalantly next to the door was Sebastian Smythe. Kurt went ahead inside, ignoring Sebastian but the stupid meerkat-faced Blaine wanna-bee asked Blaine to talk to him.

"I can handle this." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded and went inside.

"What do you want?" Blaine demanded. He glared at Sebastian with unwavering eyes.

"Relax, I actually want to help for once." Blaine glared again.

"Okay, just here me out. All the nurse is going to do is give Kurt some drugs and it probably might work. But I know a sure fire thing that will keep your boyfriend from having nightmares for a while."

Blaine glared still, but was a little curious. Sebastian saw this and continued.

"First of all Blaine, you have a hot bod. You're body makes everything you touch turn to fluffy puppies and rainbows. So Kurt's nightmares are scary cold things right?"

Blaine had no idea where he was going with this and didn't think he wanted to know. Then Sebastian blatantly asked,

"Blaine, when was the last time you did something sexual with Kurt?" Blaine thought about it, but besides cuddling and kissing, that was about it.

"Sleep with him. Tonight."

Blaine's eyes went wide with surprise and opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian cut him off.

"You don't have to have sex you moron! Just like cuddle next to him and sleep next to each other. The comfort should drive the nightmares away."

"And why should I believe you Sebastian? You're always the one trying to get into my pants. Why don't I just kick your ass now for revenge for all the mean shit you did to Kurt."

"Well personally, I'd like to kick my own ass, but if this doesn't work I give you full permission to kick me out of the Warblers."

Blaine gasped. Was he serious? No, he can't be.

Sebastian saw his surprise and answered his unsaid questions.

"I've realized now what a douchebag I was. Trying to go for a taken guy. You and Kurt really have chemistry. I guess I just figured out how to love. If you really love something you let it go and let it be happy." Sebastian had a small tear coming from his eyes and Blaine wiped it away with his hand.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time Sebastian." Blaine smiled and bro-hugged him.

"I'll guess I'll see you around Blaine." Sebastian turned down the hallway but stopped and turned when Blaine called to him one last time.

"Hey, Sebastian! I'll let you know how it goes buddy." They shared a smile and this time Sebastian did turn and walk away with a huge weight off his shoulders.

Kurt finally caught up with Blaine.

"What was that all about Blaine?"

"Sebastian just…uhh…..wanted to know the chemistry project that he…uhh almost forgot to do." Blaine weakly smiled. He didn't want to tell Kurt the truth because that was one moment with Sebastian that he would like to keep to himself. He didn't want others to ruin Sebastian's change-of-heart.

They two lovers smiled and walked to their dorm. Kurt was just climbing into bed when Blaine climbed into it too.

"Uhh…Blaine…What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give you some company tonight. Do you mind?"

Kurt smiled. "Not at all."

The two boys shared a bed for many weeks and eventually had one of the maids carry out the spare bed. Kurt never had nightmares again.

**Hope you liked it! GO KLAINE!**


End file.
